


Make My Christmas Wish Come True

by adastra_j



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adastra_j/pseuds/adastra_j
Summary: The weeks leading up to Christmas are something that Goro always looks forward to once the end of November rolls around. It's time spent with loved ones and precious new memories created with Akira. This year, however, might be the year that surpasses the rest.My shuakeshu secret santa gift for @alolandugtrios !





	Make My Christmas Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Abel! I'm Jo, your secret santa! I tried to incorporate a little bit of all the themes you enjoyed, but it also ended up a fluffy mess with Goro waxing poetic about Akira. I hope you enjoy it!

**December 1st:**

 

“Goro, do you know where we stored the Christmas lights? I can’t find them anywhere…” 

 

Letting out a small huff of amusement, Goro shakes his head. “They’re right in front of you, Akira. Next to the box of ornaments you’re reaching for.” 

 

“Oh! Thanks, babe,” he replies, sending a grin in Goro’s direction before unpacking more of the boxes filled to the brim with Christmas decorations that they had accumulated over the years.

 

Goro lets out a small laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. It had become a tradition of theirs to put up the Christmas tree and decorate their apartment together for the holidays at the start of December. It was usually one big disaster, but entirely worth it due to the happiness that gleamed in Akira’s eyes at the finished product. The domesticity of it all always made Goro’s stomach flutter with an abundance of feelings he couldn’t even begin to count. Growing up, decorating had never been a priority in any of his foster homes, or when he finally had a place to himself. Other things always took priority and it wasn’t something he typically looked forward to in his youth. However, celebrating the holidays with Akira was something else entirely and something he held very dearly to his heart now.

 

Ten years have passed since he first met Akira Kurusu and never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that his life would be what it is now. So many things could have happened differently, and while he regrets many of the unfavorable decisions he made in his youth, he’s glad he made it out to the other side and work towards building a new, healthier relationship with Akira and his friends. 

 

“Hey! Earth to Goro! Hello? I can't decorate the apartment by myself.”

 

“Ah, sorry! I must have gotten lost in thought,” he replies, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

Wrapping the lights around Goro, Akira grins. “Well, you can make it up to me by putting the lights up around the living room.”

 

Letting out a dramatic sigh, he says, “I suppose that’s only fair.” 

 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Akira replies with a wink. 

 

Without another word, Akira walks out of the living room, leaving Goro alone with the Christmas lights and a mess of decorations littering the floor.

 

After a moment of contemplative silence, he realizes Akira would not be coming back anytime soon. 

 

“Hey, you jerk! I’m not doing all the decorating myself!” He yells into the silence of the apartment before running off in search of his lazy boyfriend. Every year. Every year he falls for it like the lovesick fool he is.

 

**\- - -**

 

“There! Perfect.” Akira smiles to himself as he puts up the last ornament on their Christmas tree. Their entire apartment from living room, to bathroom, to bedroom was decorated. It was decorated subtly, but it was decorated nonetheless. 

 

Admiring their handiwork, Goro comes up behind Akira, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his cheek. “It looks great, Akira.”

 

“Doesn’t it?” Turning around in Goro’s arms, he faces his boyfriend and smiles. “Thank you for helping me put it all up.”

 

“You mean after you ran off and tried to take a nap instead of decorating?” Goro grins and pecks Akira’s lips.

 

“Yes, after I took my  _ much needed  _ nap. Thank you for helping me, babe.” Akira grins back. 

 

“Of course, it’s always my pleasure,” he replies, smile never leaving his face.

 

“Hmm… How does takeout and a movie sound after all this hard work?” Akira asks, swaying them both from side to side.

 

“You read my mind. I’ll go get the takeout menu and you set up the movie.” Kissing Akira’s forehead, Goro untangles himself from his boyfriend and goes off in search of the menus they have stored in the kitchen.

 

Making his way back into the living room, Goro groans at the unmistakable sound of Akira’s go-to movie blasting through the speakers. “Really? Pacific Rim? Again? We just watched it last week.”

 

With a dead-serious expression, Akira replies, “You dare slander Del Toro in my own home, you heathen?”

 

“We’re not having this conversation again, Akira.” Goro sighs, taking a seat beside his boyfriend and passing him the take-out menus.

 

“Fine, it’s not my fault you have bad taste,” he replies easily, looking through the takeout menus.

 

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that and just enjoy the fact that Idris Elba is in this film,” Goro replies cooly.

 

“Now that, my love, is something we can agree on.” Akira grins and leans in for a kiss. 

 

With a smile on his face, Goro meets Akira halfway and melts into a slow, warm kiss. They end up missing the beginning half of the film and forget to order their takeout, but Goro couldn’t have asked for a better end to an already wonderful day.

 

**December 8:**

 

_ “Goro, is it alright if I kiss you…” Akira, whispers, only inches from Goro’s face. _

 

_ “If you don’t, I certainly will…” he replies, finally closing the distance between himself and Akira. _

 

_ Their first kiss feels like coming home after a long, long trip away. It was a feeling that Goro had never truly felt until this day, until he had the chance to meet Akira Kurusu, until he had the chance to truly  _ love _ Akira. It had been well over a year since Goro had come back, looking for Akira, looking to make things right with him and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Since then, they have worked to get into university, and things were finally going  _ right _ for once. For once, Goro could think about the future and think, ‘Maybe things will be alright one day.’ _

 

_ “Akira,” he whispers against his lips, “Akira…” _

 

_ “Goro, Gor-” _

 

Waking with a jolt, Goro groggily turns around to glare at the reason for his painful wake up call. “You know, it may be your birthday, but that doesn’t mean you have to be an insufferable gremlin first thing in the morning, Akira,” he sleepily reprimands his boyfriend.  

 

“Good morning to you, too, handsome.” Akira grins sleepily and kisses the corner of Goro’s mouth.

 

Resigning himself to his fate, Goro sticks his face into the soft curls on Akira’s head and groans. “Your feet are so cold. I don’t understand how one person can be so inhumanly cold.” 

 

“It takes talent, really.”

 

“Is that so?” He replied, dryly. 

 

“Oh yeah. You think just  _ anyone _ can annoy their cute, patient boyfriend like this? Nah, this is pure talent, babe,” he says, a smirk taking over his features. 

 

Face devoid of emotion, he says, “Incredible, I’m honestly blessed to be in your presence, Oh-So-Talented-Akira. Please teach me secret of your ways.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely- Mmph! Hey! There are nicer ways to shut someone up than a pillow to the face.” 

 

“There are nicer ways to wake up your sleeping boyfriend other than pressing your cold gremlin feet against my legs, but here we are,  _ honey. _ ”

 

“Touché,” Akira replies, “Touché…” 

 

Letting out a small laugh, Goro wraps his arms around Akira and gets comfortable again. “Can we go back to sleep though? I was having such a nice dream before your ice cold feet woke me up.”

 

“Are you saying my cold feet  _ aren’t _ a dream? I’m devastated, Goro. I thought you loved me.” Akira pouts, sticking his cold feet against Goro’s legs yet again. 

 

Letting out a yelp of pain, Goro rolls away from Akira. “That was just mean,” he whines.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, you big baby. Here, let me kiss it better,” he grins, rolling over to Goro, getting comfortable, and kissing him languidly. Pulling away after a couple minutes he smiles fondly down at Goro. “Better?”

 

“Mm, I’m not sure. I think I need another one.” Goro grins back up at Akira before pulling him back down for another slow, warm kiss. In all honesty, Goro would not mind spending the rest of their day doing nothing, but this. 

 

**\- - -**

 

After a day of doing nothing in bed with Goro, Akira had finally gotten up for a shower with promises of birthday dinner. Making his way to their shared bedroom after his shower, Akira calls out to his boyfriend. “Goro, are we going out tonight or staying in for dinner?” After hearing no response, he makes his way over to their shared bedroom in search of his boyfriend, but only finds a note taped to their bedroom door.

 

_ Meet me at LeBlanc at 4:00 PM _

_ for your birthday surprise. _

 

_ I love you, _

_ Goro _

 

Reading over the note, he smiles, wondering what his gift this year could be. Glancing at his bedside table, he notes that the time on the clock reads 2:30 PM. He still has some time to finish getting ready before he heads over to LeBlanc to meet Goro.

 

**\- - -**

 

Flowers line the counter of LeBlanc. Sunflowers, roses, carnations, tulips, and a variety of others that Akira had worked with during his time at Rafflesia. Jaw dropping slightly in shock, he looks for Goro among the flowers lining the cafe, but he’s nowhere to be found. 

 

Looking for him behind the counter, he finds nothing as well. Akira heads up to his old attic bedroom, hoping to find his boyfriend only to find Sojiro instead. “Sojiro? Where’s Goro?”

 

With a roll of his eyes, he simply hands Akira an unmarked envelope and makes his way toward the stairs. “Just read the card. It’ll tell you all you need to know, kid. I’ll be downstairs if you need me. And happy birthday,” he smirks before finally disappearing down the stairs.

 

Leaving Akira more confused than before, he simply opens the envelope and reads the card inside.

 

_ Akira, _

 

_ Happy  Birthday, my love. I hope your knowledge _ __  
_ from Rafflesia has lasted throughout the years. _ __  
_ I’ll be waiting for you at Inokashira park, at our _ _  
_ __ usual spot with your surprise.

 

_ See you soon, _

_ Goro _

 

Sliding the card back into the envelope, Akira heads back downstairs. The card didn't answer the question of the flowers and Sojiro, but he can make a few guesses. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looks over the flowers lining the counter once again. In the end, he can’t help the cheesy smile that takes over his lips. Red roses, meaning deep love. Red tulips, meaning everlasting love. Sunflowers, meaning dedicated love, adoration, and orange roses, meaning intense desire, passion. And those are just a few of the flowers scattered across the cafe. Surprising him, Akira finds a few hydrangeas on the counter as well. Eyes softening, he reaches to touch a vase filled with them.

 

_ Hydrangea: meaning heartfelt emotions, sometimes used to say “Thank you”  _

 

Goro came back two and a half months after they had last seen him in Shido’s palace. The relief that Akira had felt in seeing the supposedly dead detective prince alive and in front of him was overwhelming. At first he couldn’t believe his eyes, but when Goro spoke, those awkward, unsure apologies spilling from his lips, Akira couldn’t stop the dam from breaking. Akira cried for hours, and refused to let Goro out of his sight. They sat in silence for most of the evening and well into the night, but Goro was alive, and that meant that they could work towards fixing things again. He hadn’t failed him entirely.

 

Akira knows the road to where they are now has been difficult. They both overcame a lot in the past ten years. Goro, in particular, has grown so much and come a long way from the 17 year old Goro that Akira met during his second year of high school. It had taken time to get him to open up, to trust Akira, so that they could begin to work on the problems of the past. It had taken even more time so that they could work through their own feelings and what those feelings meant. 

 

Akira recalls that they had both acknowledged their feelings for each other about a year after Goro had returned. The feelings had been there for quite some time, only growing with time, but they both made a promise to each other to not pursue a relationship until they both felt they had thoroughly worked through the problems of their past. Goro had also refused to enter a relationship with him until he had worked through his own personal troubles. The fact that he was back home in Inaba also supported Goro’s idea to wait. Akira remembers messaging back and forth with Goro, miles and miles separating them both. He had wanted nothing more than to express to Goro how much he cared for him, but respecting his wishes, Akira waited for the other man.

 

It wasn’t until he was back in Tokyo and about halfway through his first year of university that Goro finally asked him to be his boyfriend. While it wasn’t easy at first and the events of the past were something they were both still working through, they finally had one another. And with the help and support of their friends and loved ones, they were able to make it to the other side with seven years to show for it.

 

“Hey, kid, are you gonna go, or are you just gonna stand there with a dopey smile on your face for the rest of the night? You’re scaring off all my customers, get going.” Sojiro calls out, finally breaking him out of his thoughts.

 

Hand playing with his fringe in embarrassment, a habit he had yet to break, he sends Sojiro a sheepish smile before plucking a red rose from one of the large vases that lined the counter. “Right, I’ll be going now. Thank you, boss.”

 

“No problem, kid. Just don’t keep him waiting too long,” he replies, sending a wink Akira’s way.

 

“Right! I’ll see you Sunday, boss!” He quickly responds and waves before hurrying out the front door, ready to finally see Goro and find out what else he had in store for him.

 

**\- - -**

 

Goro was sitting at the their usual spot: a bench tucked away in a quiet corner of the park that most people tended to ignore. They’ve spent many of their Sunday afternoons sharing a homemade lunch together, or simply coming out to enjoy some fresh air during their time off; all of them fond memories. He hopes this will also be another fond memory after today.

 

In this moment, however, Goro can’t help but feel anxious as he nervously playing with his fingers. The small velvet box in his pocket feels like lead, heavy and daunting. He had made sure to plan everything perfectly ahead of time and he’s confident in his decision to ask now, but it didn’t make him any less nervous. Closing his eyes, he takes a few deep breaths, hoping it will calm his nerves.

 

“Hey there, handsome, come here often?” 

 

Snapping his eyes open in shock, he comes face to face with none other than a smirking Akira Kurusu. “Oh my goodness, Akira, you scared me!”

 

“Sorry, babe,” he says, not sounding the least bit sorry. Taking a seat beside Goro, he lets out a small groan, getting as comfortable as he can on a stiff, wooden bench. 

 

Turning to face Akira, Goro smiles fondly, noticing that his cheeks and nose are pink from the cold, and he’s bundled up in his warmest coat. It’s such a normal sight for this time of year, but for some reason the sight of it leaves him warm and fuzzy inside. He also notices the red rose in Akira’s hand and his smile grows. Taking Akira’s gloved hand in his, he catches Akira’s attention. “I see you got the flowers I left you at LeBlanc. Would you maybe like to take a walk with me?”

 

Squeezing Goro’s hand, he pulls the rose up to his nose and his eyes soften. “I sure did, Mr. Romantic. They were all lovely and so was the message. Thank you.” Standing up and pulling Goro along with him, he smiles and adds, “and I would love to go on walk with you, Goro.”

 

Squeezing Akira’s hand back, Goro smiles back and leads them both down the familiar path. It’s a bit different during the winter time, it’s certainly much more quiet, but it’s lovely in its own way. Especially on a cold, winter afternoon. “So,” Goro starts, “I made us a reservation at your favorite restaurant. We still have a bit over an hour until the reservation though.”

 

“Ooh, thanks babe! I can’t wait.” Akira smiles, scooting closer to Goro before narrowing his eyes, suspicious. “So… what was this about my birthday surprise though? The suspense is killing me!”

 

The nerves were getting the best of him, but Goro is determined to make it through his small speech. Letting out a small puff of air, he smiles back at Akira. “Patience. We’ll get to your present before dinner, I promise.” With a wink, Goro leads Akira in the direction of the bridge overlooking the water nearby.

 

“You’re no fun,” Akira pouts, but lets himself be led by Goro anyway.

 

After a few minutes of walking, they step onto the bridge and Goro leads them to the very center. Overhead, the sun is setting and the sky is a mixture of oranges and pastel pinks. It’s honestly beautiful, and Goro can’t help but think that it might be one of the most beautiful sunsets he’s ever seen. Overwhelmed with emotion, he turns to face Akira. 

 

Now. Now is the right time, he thinks. Softly, he calls out to his boyfriend of seven years. “Akira… I have something to ask you.”

 

Shifting his gaze away from the sunset, Akira’s eyes make contact with Goro’s. “Yes, Goro?”

 

The air is filled with an indescribable energy. Goro takes a deep breath before he speaks again. “First, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for loving me, for being patient with me, for growing with me. We’ve both come a long, long way from the kids we were ten years ago, but I don’t think I would have made it out to the other side if it weren’t for you. I may have made it out alive, but without you in my life, I would still be sad, broken, and bitter about everything. I wouldn’t have gotten the opportunity to live my life without the influence you had on me, so what better day to say thank you, than the day you were born? So, thank you, Akira. Thank you for coming into my life and fighting for me, for my happiness, in ways no one else would. Thank you for not turning me away when I came crawling back to you those months after my disappearance. Thank you for loving me and staying with me after all these years. They’ve certainly been the best years of my life, filled with so much happiness, happiness that I never knew existed until I met you. You have certainly made me a better man, and I don’t want to imagine a future where you’re not by my side.” Slipping the velvet box out of his pocket, he kneels in front of the man who changed his life and presents a pair of rings to him. “So, Akira Kurusu, I want to ask you, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” he finally asks, voice trembling with emotion.

 

Jaw dropping in shock, Akira works to formulate the words he needs in that moment. A few moments later, he finally exclaims, “Oh my god! Goro! Yes, yes, of course I will!”

 

Finally rising, Goro wraps his arms around Akira, finally letting a few tears slip out. “I love you so much. Thank you, Akira.”

 

“I love you, too, Goro… I’m also so lucky to have  _ you _ in my life. Don’t think it’s a one way thing. You’ve helped me grow as well. You’ve kept me grounded and provided so much support in ways that others couldn’t. You’ve loved and cared for me through thick and thin, you’re patient and put up with all my antics, and I’m so lucky to have you, too, so  _ thank you _ , Goro Akechi. I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. Now put that ring on me now, or so help me!”

 

Letting out a watery laugh, Goro picks up the gold band from the velvet box and slides it onto Akira’s ring finger. Eyes softening, he admires the ring and then grins at Akira. “I honestly can’t believe this just happened and my nerves didn’t mess it all up.”

 

Giving Goro a watery laugh as well, Akira picks up the second ring in the box and slips it onto Goro’s ring finger. “Well believe it, buddy. You’re stuck with me for life.”

 

With the biggest smile on his face, Goro cups Akira’s face in his hands and leans in for a kiss to seal the deal.

 

**December 24-25:**

 

“Akira, we’re going to be late! Haru specifically told us that she wanted us to get there on time!” Quickly sliding on his watch and coat, he heads to the entrance to put on his shoes and checks the time yet again. They’ll be lucky if they make it exactly on time at this point, if he’s being honest. 

 

Sliding in next to Goro, Akira quickly slips his shoes on and wraps a fluffy scarf around his neck. “I’m ready, I’m ready! Let’s go!”

 

After a quick look in the mirror to make sure they look presentable, they swiftly make their way into Goro’s car and drive off towards the Okumura residence.

 

**\- - -**

 

Thankfully, traffic is kind to them and Akira and Goro arrive at the Okumura residence in record time, making their entrance at exactly 6:59 PM. However, they don’t miss the exasperated look on Haru’s face at their almost-late arrival. Giving her their most innocent smiles and a wave hello, they make their way to the table overflowing with food. 

 

“Man, I’m starving!” Akira whines, quickly filling his plate up with just about one of everything offered at the large table. 

 

“You’re going to make yourself sick with all that food, you know.” Goro replies, exasperation lacing his tone.

 

“It’ll be worth it. Haru always gets the best food. I can’t let this moment go waste, babe.” 

 

Shaking his head fondly, Goro piles on a few more items onto his plate. “Alright, well, I’ll go find us a seat with the others meanwhile. Do you want me to get you a drink?”

 

Already making his way down the table of assorted finger food and away from Goro, Akira calls back, “Yes, please! The usual!”

 

Smiling, Goro walks towards the sea of tables filled with guests. Weaving through the tables, he finds what he’s searching for. A few tables to his right, he spots the table where a majority of the old Phantom Thieves are currently enjoying their own plates of food. With a small wave, he makes his way to an open seat beside Yusuke. “Good evening, everyone. I hope you’ve all been well. Oh! And Merry Christmas Eve,” he greets them all.

 

A chorus of “hello’s” and “Merry Christmas” ring back in reply from Yusuke, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Morgana, and Futaba. Haru’s seat was left unoccupied, the Okumura heiress still off socializing with other guests.

 

“Good evening, Goro. Is Akira still at the food table?” Yusuke inquires.

 

With a small sigh of exasperation he smiles and nods. “Yes, he is. You know how he gets when Haru throws these big parties.”

 

Yusuke eyes crinkle a bit as he laughs at Goro’s response. “That’s our Akira for you.”

 

Letting out a small laugh, Goro agrees. “Indeed. He’ll be here shortly, though and I promised to go get us a few drinks before then. Would you any of you like anything to drink?” He addresses the entire table.

 

“I’m good,” Ann replies, “but when the both of you are present, I better get the story behind that flashy looking ring you got there on your finger, Goro.” A smirk quickly takes over her features.

 

Goro directs a sheepish smile at the group, ears and cheeks pink. “Right… I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that quite yet. We were hoping to tell all of you tonight.” 

 

“Telling who, what?” Akira, questions, popping up behind Goro with a mountain of food on his plate.

 

“Akira! How could you keep this a secret from us!” Ann exclaimed, raising from her seat and taking hold of Goro’s hand before pointing at the golden band on his left hand.

 

Hand reaching up to mess with his bangs, Akira looked to the side, embarrassed. “Sorry, Ann. We really did plan to tell you all tonight though.”

 

Eyes softening, she lets go of Goro’s hand before pulling both of them in for a big hug. “Ugh, I forgive you, you big baby. Also, it’s about time! I was wondering when one of you would finally pop the big question. Congrats!”

 

Wrapping his arm around Ann, Goro smiles. “Thank you, Ann.”

 

“Thanks, Ann. I’m still sorry I didn’t tell you immediately, but we wanted to wait until we could all get together to let everyone know.” Akira replies, squeezing her tight.

 

“I understand. I’m so happy for the both of you! I can’t believe it finally happened!” Ann exclaims, finally pulling away from the hug.

 

“I can hear the lot of you from across the ballroom! What’s this I hear about an engagement, boys?” Haru asks, quickly sliding in to give them both big, warm hugs. “I’m so happy for the both of you, please let me know if there’s any way I can help with the wedding!”

 

“I can’t believe one of you finally asked! I’m so happy for the both of you. Congratulations, Goro, Akira,” Makoto says, smiling warmly.

 

“I knew the second Sojiro closed shop on Akira’s birthday, but congrats, nerds! It’s about time!” Futaba chimes in.

 

“You both have come a long way. I’m happy for the both of you, congrats!” Morgana adds from his place in Futaba’s lap.

 

Standing up from his seat, Ryuji made his way to the couple, slapping both of their backs in congratulations and grinning. “Congrats, guys! I knew the big day would come sooner or later. I’m glad everythin’ worked out for the both of you.”

 

“I, too, knew this day would one day come, but I’m still in shock. I’m so happy for the both of you. I wish you nothing but happiness.” Standing from his seat, Yusuke gives them both a warm hug and a smile. 

 

“Thank you, all of you.” Goro smiles warmly. “Your approval means more to me than you could ever imagine.” Taking Akira’s hand in his own and sending him a small smile, he turns to the group of people he considers his family. “Thank you so much.”

 

**\- - -**

 

After hours of socializing and congratulations on their engagement, Goro finally found a moment to pull Akira and himself away from the rest of the group towards the dance floor. Falling into step with his partner, Akira quickly leans in to whisper, “I haven’t had the time to say this with everyone around, but you look incredibly handsome in that suit, Goro.”

 

“I could say the same about you. The suit is incredibly flattering. However, I wouldn’t mind seeing it on our bedroom floor instead,” Goro replies easily, smirk growing on his lips.

 

“Goro Akechi! That was so smooth, what the hell?” Akira laughs, pulling Goro in closer.

 

“That was so embarrassing, Akira. I don’t know how you do it on a daily basis,” he groans, stepping in closer and resting his chin on Akira’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment. 

 

Letting out a small chuckle, Akira pulls back in order to look at Goro directly. “My boyf- excuse me,  _ fiancé _ is incredibly hot, so I can’t help myself,” he says, winking.

 

“Fiancé…” He trails off, “I really like the sound of that.” He smiles fondly at Akira.

 

“Me too,” Akira replies softly. “Me too.”

 

Letting out a small laugh of pure joy, Goro pulls Akira close to him yet again. They both continue to sway to the music, lost in each other. 

 

It isn’t until the clock strikes midnight that the rest of the former Phantom Thieves pull them off the dance floor in order to wish them a Merry Christmas. Amidst the celebration and congratulations, Goro can’t help but think about how far he has come, that they as a couple have come since Akira first entered his life. While he hasn’t forgotten the wrong he’s done, he has certainly grown from those mistakes. He was able to overcome obstacle after obstacle, gone to university, and started a life for himself and turned over a new leaf. Akira didn’t magically solve his problems, but he was there to help guide him if he needed it, and he was there to show unwavering love and support, along with the former Phantom Thieves and the trustworthy adults they were lucky to have around for guidance. They didn’t mark him as a lost cause, or turn him away when he returned. 

 

It’s amazing what a little bit of support can do. It’s something that he had never knew he needed until that point.

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he turned towards the group of people he considers family and smiles at how far they have all come, at how they have all grown, and how happy he is that they’re a part of his life.

 

Feeling a tug at his hand, Goro looks to his left and sees Akira’s eyebrow raised in question. “I’m fine,” he whispers, “I’m just really happy.”

 

With a smile on his lips, Akira pulls Goro closer, “Good, ‘cause I have a surprise for you,” he grins.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Goro grins back. “I wonder what it could be?”

 

Slipping some mistletoe out of his pocket, Akira dangles it above both their heads. “Oh my! Is that some mistletoe? How did  _ that _ get there?” he smirks. 

 

Letting out a small laugh, Goro leans in. “I’m sure we can figure it out. After though.” Leaning in for a kiss, his eyes soften and he can’t help but smile. “Merry Christmas, Akira. I love you.”

 

Closing the space between them, Akira smiles back before their lips meet. “Merry Christmas, Goro. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to include 2 extra days of content, but this already turned out much longer than I anticipated. I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless! A big thank you to my lovely gf for looking over this, too. I couldn't have done it without her. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, y'all!


End file.
